For Love and War
by Devin23
Summary: Oh JUST a Imoen and PC fanfic.(a rarity it seems) The setting begins prior to the defeat of irenicus and then moves abit after the ToB events. And for all those anonymous users, you can now review my fanfic. :) COMPLETE!
1. Insight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Baldur's Gate 2, nor do I  own Baldur's Gate 2.  They belong to Bioware and Black Isle. (R.I.P.)  The world is set in Forgotten Realms, part of an even bigger world of Dungeons and Dragons which is owned by Wizard of the Sword Coast.  

Anyways, this is my first time writing a BG fanfic, and my first Fanfic in a LONG time.  So, please be gentle with the critiques. 

This fanfiction was inspired by the Mod created by Lord Mirrabbo.  I hope you, the readers will enjoy this.  Oh and, much thanks to Bigrob for proof-reading.  This fanfic would not have been as good without your help.

In inspiration to the Mod and related to the plot:

_The Reverie, The Nightmare, The Healing  
  
The Reverie  
Imoen my friend, we've been together since Candlekeep.  
Since age of ten, you were the one I would seek.  
Always playful, from tree to tree we would leap.  
Never bashful, giving chase till we needed sleep.  
Often holding hands, we were of youthful semblance.  
But where do we stand, in this reverie of somnolence. _

_For a hidden evil, corrupted  our youthful innocence...  
  
The Nightmare  
Imoen my sister, how I feel so distraught.   
All these years, I would've never thought...  
Our broken hearts, ravaged by this taint.  
I'm falling apart, on the verge to faint.  
Bhaal's heritage, we both discovered.  
But our feelings, will they ever recover?  
  
The Healing  
Imoen my lover, our taints are relinquished.  
Lost forever, our past heritage extinguished.  
We face each other, now almost gingerly.  
But our eyes met, and we embraced eagerly.  
As our lips met, I caress your cheek tenderly.  
As our kiss lingered, I gave you a tickle.  
Feeling hindered, you burst out with giggles.  
Oh my Imoen, we are finally free.  
My Imoen, we were meant to be.  
My Imoen, I don't care for divinity.  
My Imoen, you mean all to me.  
My Imoen, you truly are my destiny... _

**Prologue: Insight**

In the middle of nowhere, a young woman on a steed rode southward.  _I must reach them… I must reach them before it's too late!  Oh but the wound is deep.   And  I'm hungry... And tired.   NO!  I can't afford to lose any time, I must not think of such mundane needs.  His life is on the line.  I have to reach them before it's too late… _As thoughts of apprehension, worry and various disturbing scenes plagued her mind, she quickly shook them off.  Without hesitating again, she redoubled her pace and effort.

Flashback-Within the Forest of Tethir near Suldanessellar

Devin's POV:

"Can we stop here?" Asked a young man with auburn hair and ravishing elven chain armor.  

A group of adventurers had been traveling for hours on without rest.  It was now dusk, with the sun just barely visible overhead, its healthy afternoon beam just a specks upon the horizon.  The forest of oak and yew trees no longer seemed just stationary but animated as the eastern breeze caressed the branches gently, giving them sways of almost life like stature.  The group was weary and sets up camp.   The seasoned party consisted of six members.  Korgan, a grumpy dwarven barbarian.  Keldorn, a veteran paladin who has seen past his middle age.  Minsc a human ranger who was pampering a rodent for no apparent reasons, Jaheria, a half elven druid paid no attention to her comrades but instead, examines the surroundings.  Lastly, Devin, a young human male bard, and Imoen, a human female thief-mage laid huddled nearby.  They kept a fair distance away from the others.  At first glance, one may have assumed they were a couple, but that was far from the reality.  They have in turn, endured much pain and misery, but with Irenicus and the inevitable final confrontation looming ever closer, the worst was yet to come.

The party had set up camp, the aroma of cooked olives mingled with the pleasant air.

"Dev, you haven't touched any of yer olives.  Aren't you hungry?" Imoen said in a tone of artificial worry, feigning concern.

"I hate olives… I don't want them." Devin mumbled. 

"Whatcha mean ya don't want them…! They taste great!"  Imoen said merrily as she gulped another black olive.

"Oh Gods, you're just teasing me because I hate, hate, hate Olives!  Yuck..."  Devin retorted.

"Well I don't see what's so bad about olives, I like em..."  Imoen yawned.  She had just finished her supper, and tosses the remaining firewoods into the fire.  It crackled as the breeze made the flames dance in unison.

"Yea well I'm finished too.  I just lost my appetite anyways."  Devin managed a low grunt as he stood up.  "Let's call the others over.  I'm in the mood for singing."  He said with a toothy grin.

"Sure!"  Imoen replied cheerfully, grinning back.

What may have been a gloomy atmosphere had somehow brightened up significantly.  As the party gathered together, they shared their stories and meals.  All the while Devin, who seemed ever enthusiastic, sang with his numinous voice while playing his lute effortlessly. 

It seemed that time passes by drastically, when one has fun.  It was now midnight, a full moon made itself prominent in the dark sky.  Its children, the stars accompanied it upon the endless cosmos.  Only two weary souls were awake now.  But they seemed reluctant to sleep. 

"What are you thinking?" Imoen said finally, breaking the silence.

"Oh… Nothing really…  Well, I was thinking of composing a poem."  Devin smiled.

"Meh.  You do that" Imoen said, an amusing tone in her voice.

"Okay here goes." Clearing his voice, Devin proceeded to his plan…

"As a misguided little child,   
I was unpredictable and wild.   
Sometimes timid as a scared turtle,   
sometimes fumed as my face turns purple,  
or become dizzy from running in circles.

As a youth I lacked common sense,   
within a cave I had two accidence,  
lost in pure darkness and silence.  
Twice near a cliff I came to fall,   
twice I died broken bone and skull,   
small wonders they call me "Lightskull".   
Though I am still a wonderful bard,   
and I can still break a maiden's heart!   
I like to feed her sugar and lard,   
that's why she needs me, we never part.   
Even when I act a fool and farts,   
she still adores me and my arts.   
She still likes to tickle my groins,   
and I still spoil her with countless coins.   
She always pretends to act coy,

but I wonder if I'm just her toy.   
A helplessly obedient little boy,

or maybe I'm just another decoy.   
But I must admit... I can't resist her cute voice!

While giggling, she just makes that cute noise!"

Unable to hide her state of enthrallment, Imoen bursts out laughing.  With that commotion, Devin just realized she hasn't laughed this incredulously for a long time.  But that's no surprise, not with all the tortures she'd been subjugated to.  A content smile was now visible on his face, he could only wonder just how strong willed Imoen truly was.  Though it's satisfying to see her jubilant, for once.

"Haha, that was hilarious Dev!  Where did you thought that one up?"

"Oh, I don't know… It's an innate ability.  And I am a bard after all, just like you said I'd be."  Devin preened, obviously pleased with himself.

"Yup.  Told you you had talent.  You brighten up everyone's mood with your singing and poetry.  I wonder how I'd ever be happy without ya." Imoen smiled, a hint of sincerity and gratitude in her voice.

"Hmm, I'm glad you feel that way then, Immy".  Devin said as he mussed up the hair of a disgruntle Imoen, despite her protest.  

Looking irritated, Imoen tried to straighten out her disheveled hair.  "Thanks a lot… Ya don't have to finish it up by giving me a bad hair day every time..."  She stuck her tongue out and teased.

"But you're so cute when you have the helmet head!" Devin explained with a smirk. 

 Imoen made a sullen face and began to sulk.

After several moments of quietude, both of them broke out with laughter.  A typical and mirthful evening usually consisted of such events taking place, but what happened next was unprecedented.

"Err… Umm Imoen?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm Uh..."  Devin was now blushing furiously.  Very unlike his temperament, especially in the presence of Imoen.

"Spill it out little brother"  Imoen nudged her elbow at him playfully, with a hint of impatience and exasperation.

Devin coughed and cleared his throat.  "Um well I had another poem on my mind that I… err… like to share".  

"Okay Dev, I'm all ears."  Imoen smiled, her eyes sparkling with everlasting encouragement.

"Tha- Thanks."  Her words reassured him of his intent.  He began.

"Even now my bond grows with you, 

our setting ever fresh and new, 

someone like you is rare and few. 

Thus I present to you my impression, 

plus a future of promise and passion. 

I can only hope for an approved reaction.

But still I like your personality, 

and your complexion of belle tonality. 

Those eyes with depths of serenity, 

your entire being personifies divinity. 

And I know for a certainty, 

that you are my destiny. 

I can picture us running free, 

resting as we lay on the sandy beach, 

upon the stars we entwine and reach. 

Or let us dive beneath,

into the ocean's floor, 

into the earth's core, 

even if we were sent to heaven's door, 

upon the Gods' sky then we shall soar, 

as long as our bond is forevermore. 

And my impression, you certainly can't ignore…"

Silence reigned in the aftermath of the poem.

Imoen was dumbstruck and speechless.  When she tried to speak, her words were just mumbles of incoherence.  She had been shocked, but also somewhat relieved by this new revelation.  The extremely blatant poem was Devin's way of pronouncing his amorous feelings toward her.  But what could she say?

"Devin… That was beautiful…"

"Not as beautiful as you."  Devin could feel himself flush.  However, he moved ever closer, to the silhouette presence of Imoen.  With a hand, he brushed her cheek.  Then, hesitantly, he brushed a strand of hair away from Imoen's shoulder.  He could see her clearly now.  That aquamarine pair of eyes, with such depth he could practically drown within them if he stared for long.  Those cheeks of hers, which were now crimson red had felt so soft and vulnerable to his unexpected touch.  He leaned closer still, until their lips were just inches apart.  He could feel her urgent breathing.  Though he could not see a change in her expression, he knew her well enough that she was just as anxious as he was.  The feeling of elation was mutual.  

Unknowingly, Devin pressed his lips against Imoen's.  Eyes closed, his hands now upon her shoulders.  He could feel both of them trembling.  This feeling, so dramatic, yet so satisfying.  He felt like time finally ceased to exist, as he transcended into a bond he never expressed before with her.  But then, the realization struck him.  A devastating blow, like being struck in the abdomen.  They were Bhaalspawn.  Both of them, the offsprings of a deceased Deity.  Bhaal, the God of Murder was within their blood, the taint within their deepest angst and sorrow.  They were siblings…

Devin awakened from his euphoria, breaking away from the kiss.  Shock can be read from his face as he realized just what he had done.  He took advantage of Imoen, his younger half sister.  It was disgusting, it was perverted.  It was unforgivable.  
  
"Imoen, what am I doing?  I'm so sorry…"  Devin said, his eyes full of guilt as if he was pleading.

"No Dev, its not… Don't be..."  Before she could finish her sentence however, Devin had already left her side.  He was cringing by a tree on the far end of the camp.  His body was shaking, his hands were upon his lowered face.  If one could see it now, it would carry an expression of regret and shame.

Imoen's POV:

Imoen could not fully comprehend what had just happened in the forest.  She was confused by Devin's abrupt approach and the same hasty retreat after the realization of their shared lineage dawned on him.  Still, impulsive as it may have been, Imoen just could not stop thinking about their intimate moment together.  When their lips touched.  Was it a feeling of joy integrating with the knowledge of guilt?  What can possibly be interpreted from the events of this morning?  _Only time will tell.  _She thought. _ And we still have your soul to catch, Devin._


	2. Flight

_Disarray_

_I'm lost in this disarray,_

_I can't leave this place._

_I'm lost in this disarray,_

_there__ is no escape._

_I'm lost in this disarray,_

_I must not be afraid._

_I'm lost in this disarray,_

_and__ it's already too late._

_I'm lost in this disarray,_

_but__ I must accept my fate. _

_I'm lost in this disarray,_

_and__ everything is at stake._

_I'm lost in this disarray,_

_just__ flee… For my sake._

****

**Chapter 1: Flight**

Flashback-Somewhere in the desolate wilderness bordering Amn and Tethyr

Imoen's POV:

"You know…  We've been trudging here for hours and we're still in the middle of nowhere!  When're we ever going to reach Amn...!"  Imoen was agitated.  Not that anyone could blame her.  She didn't like traversing such dirty, twisting roads and muddy countryside.  She would have been far less grumpy had they found an inn already. 

"I'm trying to find an inn! Geez will you be patient?"  Devin said in an irritated manner.

It seemed, even now, Devin could occasionally read her mind.  Not that she would readily admit that out loud to him.  They'd been through so much after the whole ordeal with Irenicus.  Much to their dismay, the whole Bhaalspawn issue was not put to rest as they hoped.  Rather, their reputation had expanded throughout the Sword Coast.  

For the first time, countless Bhaalspawn were discovered in Tethyr.  Devin, who's infamous name brought apprehension throughout Amn, had once again sown chaos in his wake.  When the elite Bhaalspawn were finally slain and Melissan's coup repelled, Devin had chosen to remain a mortal.  And that frightened Imoen.  Her deepest secret lay furtive and dormant inside her heart.  She had an underlying feeling of affection for her "former" brother.  Something that was, undeniable but yet ambiguous.  For she herself could not fully fathom such emotions.  

"Umm Immy?  Hello?"  Devin stared quizzically at Imoen, startling her out of deep contemplation.

"Hmm?  Oh sorry… I was just pondering" Imoen said sheepishly, still not fully attentive.

"About what?" Devin asked, his tone suggested curiosity.

"Uhh nothing really.  Where are we?" Imoen replied, purposefully changing the subject.

"Like you said, we've been walking for hours now.  But I think there's an inn a few more miles down the road." Judging from Devin's voice, he was quite tired as well.

"Good.  I need a bath right about now and some comfortable clean clothes." Imoen sniffed the air.  "And you as well, apparently" She giggled.

"Blah.  Don't remind me,"  Devin rolled his eyes. "let's keep moving before night falls"

Devin's POV:

Devin had never felt more relieved in his entire life.  His taint was now relinquished, along with the lineage that his dead father associated him with Imoen.  He no longer believed they were related.  Now, what they truly represented were two orphans, motherless and without an existent father.  But perhaps finally he wouldn't be ashamed of loving her… The girl that he secretly adored might finally consent to him.  Not that he had actually asked for her acquiescence.  Aside from the awkward display of intimacy within the Forest of Tethir, which by now seemed a distant memory, he had never actually tried to press the issue again.  Not even after he renounced his taint and the possible choice of immortality.  

The temptation to choose Godhood was there, but he had resisted it.  What could possibly be more enjoyable than spending time with Imoen?  Had he chose to become a God, he would lose the one person he cherished the most.   The Solar had reiterated that the ascension to Godhood was predestined for Devin and no one else.  It was a decision that he had to make and those were the conditions.  But it sure would have been fulfilling to experience that divinity with Imoen.  

As the two companions strode on, the sky had gradually darkened.  A storm was brewing as thunder resounded in the distance.  

Droplets of rain slowly but steadily started to pour down, eventually coming in cascades.

"Oh great!  Just what we needed.  More misery…!"  Imoen grumbled.

"Tell me about it."  Devin sighed.  _Do I have the courage to express my feelings now?  No, perhaps right now isn't the best mood for such talks… _

"We better find shelter soon, before both of us drown."  Imoen was walking ahead of Devin now.  

"I know.  I'd rather be stuck in a rat hole than out here".  Devin panted as he stepped up the pace.

"You know I-"  

Imoen's words were sharply cut off by an alarmed Devin.

"Shhh… Quiet!"  

"Huh!?  What?"

"Can't you feel it?  I think we are being ambushed…!"  

"That can't be.  Out here?  Are you su-"

"GET DOWN!!" Devin roughly pushed Imoen aside as an arrow swiftly passed within a hairsbreadth of her.  

"Arrrgh!" 

"Devin you're hit!"

Grimacing, Devin stared down at his shoulder, which had been impaled by an arrow.  He used his left hand to pull it out, cursing and clenching his teeth all the while.    

"Show yourselves cowards!"  Devin snarled menacingly.

The thicketed wilderness slowly revealed its malicious denizens.  As many as twelve score  armed men stepped out from their concealment.  Devin squinted at some of the individuals.  They were not to be trifled with.  Most of them looked like seasoned warriors.  Others seemed quite adept at the art of magic.  But amongst all of them, he saw one person distinguishable from the cohorts.  A man clad in an intricate blue armor stood solemnly within the centre of the ranks.   He held an enchanted warhammer etched with a sigil which Devin could not decipher from afar. But the shield he carried at his side revealed his allegiance instantly.  

"Talos…" Devin murmured

The leader did not approach them…  Instead, with a gesture of his right hand, his army advanced. 

"Imoen, are you ready?"

"What kinda question is that?  I'm always ready!"

"Alright, I'm going to rush at them.  Cast your offensive spells while I divert them.  Don't hit me on accident though!"  

"Yea, yea.  I'll keep an eye out for ya."  She winked.

Without a second's delay, Devin charged.  His swords, Celestial Fury and Daystar gleaming in the battlefield's dim light.

The first foe recklessly met Devin head on, only to have his head depart from his body due to a devastating backhand slash to his neck.  Several other men surrounded Devin in an impregnable circle.  Confidently, Devin changed his stance into a defensive position.  "Come get some, lads!" He taunted.

The soldiers rushed at him, but he managed to parry each of their incessant thrusts and slashes with relative easy.  He attempted his counter attacks.   With the speed and temerity of a swooping peregrine, Devin slashed towards the closest adversary.  The poor fellow failed to parry.  Daystar landed a powerful strike that collapsed the soldier's ribcage and bursted through the diaphragm in a messy splatter of bloody, pink froth.  The next unfortunate foe took the opportunity to lunge at Devin, failing miserably.  Devin retaliated, landing a very heavy hit with Celestial Fury that cleanly cleaved through his hamstring and broke the right femur. The other soldiers hesitated, now fully aware of Devin's proficiency with the swords.  They were not given any time to reorganize, however.  The bleak sky suddenly brightened as an intense, fiery comet struck the earth.  The impact caused a huge explosion and resonating shockwaves rippled across the wounded land, threatening to tear it asunder.  

The aftermath of the destruction caused widespread panic among the brunt of the army.  The ones closest to Devin were blasted into blackened splinters.  Perhaps their families will be able to identify them by their teeth.  As for the remaining soldiers, most had sustained an extreme degree of burns.  Hapless victims, they now whimpered and moaned in the mud.  Devin walked past his remaining foes, not even pausing to give the nearest wounded the  gift of mercy.  What few warriors left standing now backed away, petrified.  Devin was amused.

"Well it's about time!  What took you so long?"  He teased.

"Oh shut up! Don'cha know spell casting takes time and effort? I'm coming!"  With that, Imoen ran up towards the carnage they had wrought.  "Are you hurt?" Imoen said, with genuine concern.

"I think I'm alright.  It's just my shoulder.  For some reason it hurts like hell."

"Don't worry, we'll be leaving here and finding a healer in no time"

"But we aren't finished.  They are approaching again."  He cocked his head towards the direction of the persistent assault.  

He was right, they were still moving toward them.  Hundreds of them remained and none too happy to see their comrades fallen.  The man adorned with the blue armor still stood there, undaunted, perhaps even amused at the aftermath of the skirmish.

Imoen removed the Gesen bow from her shoulder.  She loaded one of her Arrows of Piercing and then moved to Devin's side.  "I'm with you 'till the end."

Devin nodded, his eyes intent and focused.  _He won't take us that easily._

The fully-fledged army charged, their weapons glistening ominously in the empty air.

Devin altered his voice as he began to sing in a dishearten melody.

A score of the soldiers stopped abruptly in their tracks.  They placed their hands on their ears as the dirge coursed through them.  Looks of horror plainly written on their faces, many simply dropped their weapons and fled.  

At the same time, Imoen had been preparing her own arsenal of weaponries.  She dispensed several of her arrows at targets from afar, striking several men on horsebacks as they charged toward them.  All the while, she was preparing to cast a new spell.  Her fingers gestured toward the nearest enemy and a swathe of flame arrows burst out from her fingertips, striking the individual.  The arrows smashed the unfortunate's skull wide open, boiling his brain.  Imoen directed her spell at another target and the arrows pierced his forehead, causing his hair to burst into flames.  Then she sent her remaining arrows toward other nearby targets who all shared a similar demise.

All the while, Devin couldn't help but wince at such brutal display of sorcery.  Flame Arrow was one of her favorite spells.  "You know, sometimes I'm REALLY glad you're on my side."  He glanced at Imoen.

That "compliment" prompted her to giggle.  "Yea sure, or maybe yer just scared to make me mad.  Don'tcha like my toys?" She winked.

"ENOUGH!"  The lone figure from the distance, whom the two had seemingly forgotten, howled. "Fools.  Do not presume.  For you have already lost."  With those words, he nodded his head.

A torrent of arrows was released at that command, so swiftly that neither of the two companions could anticipate them.  One arrow struck squarely onto Imoen's abdomen.  At the very instant, a flash of lightning coursed across the sky, followed by a resounding boom of thunder.  The rain was still pouring down relentlessly.

"Ahh!"  

"Imoen!"

"I… I'm alright."

"No, you're not." Devin disagreed.  All his pain, he disregarded now.  Imoen's safety was his only concern at the moment.

"I'm fine… Just don't leave my side."

"Never." Devin said as he bent down to aid Imoen, taking out the arrow while she groaned from the process.  Luckily for Imoen, she had been wearing a robe that offered significant protection against physical damage.  Who knows what could have happened had it been otherwise.

"I assume the sentimental chit chat is now over?"

Devin raised his head, realizing the leader had walked within talking distance between them.  The man had ashen gray hair, a hooked nose and numerous battles scars upon his face.  He was well armored indeed.  Upon closer examination, the plate mail he wore was none other than the rare Blue Dragon armor.  This man was very powerful.

"Go…  Go to hell!"  Devin shouted, despite precautions.

"Oh, I would love to.  As soon as the matter of killing you is over."

"No!" Imoen responded to that immediately.

"No one's going to be killed, except you."  Devin replied.

"Oh really?  But on the contrary, you're in no position to judge such matters.  You see Devin, you were doomed from the beginning.  The arrow that struck you was meant only for you, not Imoen.  It was poisoned of course, a toxic brew imported from Calimshan.  It will not kill you instantly.  Nevertheless, you will suffer a very slow and painful death."

Imoen's eyes widened as she gasped in shock.

Devin's face turned white.  All the pain had just recoiled back into his body.  He felt extremely weak and vulnerable at that point.

"Fortunately for your companion Imoen, her arrow was not poisonous.  But her fate, as well as yours, is at the mercy of my whim." 

"How did you know our names?" Devin quickly responded.

"Oh, I know much more about you than you might think.  Besides, you two are not exactly commoners."

  
"Plea- Please don't kill us."  Imoen pleaded.

"Why… why are you doing this?  What's your intent?"  Devin asked, unable to suppress the pain as he spoke between grimaces.

"I seek revenge naturally, and you are my target"

"Wha.. Why?"

"Oh how absent-minded of me.  Perhaps you have forgotten it by now but you killed a certain someone by the name of Balthazar hm?  He happened to be my half-brother."  The unidentified man smiled cruelly, but his eyes were devoid of emotions.

Both Devin and Imoen were speechless.

"Who are you?"  Devin finally spoke.

"Not that it's any of your concern, but I am Rezeren, a fervent elite priest of Talos.  So… Will you accompany me?  If you obey I may even consider letting you survive a little awhile longer."

"I'll… Need to think about it."

"As you wish, Bhaalspawn.  But my patience is waning." Rezeren grinned knowingly,

"Or should I address you as Ex-Bhaalspawn?"

Ignoring Rezeren's derision, Devin slowly approached Imoen, his wounds hindering his movements.

When he reached within inches towards her face, he gently, albeit urgently whispered to her.  "Imoen.  I'm going to distract him while you have a chance to run.  I think there's a strayed horse over there…"

"What!?  Are you crazy??  I'll never leave you here!" She whispered harshly back at him.

"Immy.  Don't be stubborn…! There's no other alternative and you know it.  And I would definitely never forgive myself if you were the one to be captured again.  I can't live through that again, I swear…"    
  
"Dev…"  Tears now brimming freely from her eyes as she could no longer hold back her emotions.  "I can't lose you either Devin.  You mean so much to me."  

"Immy.. I feel the same way… I… I wanted to tell you this at a better time but now I may never get another chance…  Imoen, I love you." Devin blurted this out suddenly but he didn't care.  To further consummate his feelings he pressed his lips gently towards Imoen's, in one last attempt at farewell.

As tears flowed down Imoen's cheeks she steadied herself to regain some part of her composure.  She sighed despondently.  

Seemingly unperturbed, the rain had already slowed to an intermittent patter as both  companions, soaked in misery, found comfort in each others' arms in, perhaps, their final moment together.

"Imoen.  There's no time, I'm doing this." Without another word Devin reluctantly broke the embrace.  He turned to face the antagonist.  To his surprise, Rezeren's face was boiling with anger.  It was almost as if he was jealous…

"Are you two pathetic fools finally finished!?  You will come with me"

"I will, but she won't."  Moving impetuously, with the last ounce of energy still sustaining him, Devin rushed towards Rezeren.  Their weapons clashed in a clattering sound of steel against steel.  Devin found his swings to be slower, clumsier than usual.  He was in a tedious position, losing both his strength and balance.  He wouldn't last much longer.

The nearby soldiers looked on with awe as the two men battled, completely unaware of Imoen covertly sneaking away from the vicinity.

They danced with precision and accuracy, until Devin slowly and surely began to wobble.  Rezeren took that opportunity to swing at him.  His warhammer landed a solid hit, smashing deeply into Devin's right bicep, toppling him with a thud.

"Give up, spoiled sport?" Rezeren said between wicked snickers. 

"Heh heh… Yea…"  Devin chuckled weakly.

"Eh?  What are you so pleased about?"

"My lord!  The girl just escaped!  And she took one of our horses with her!" A nearby soldier reported the discovery.  

"What!?  Cretins! Pursue her!  I want her captured but she is to be taken back alive.  If you harm her without absolute necessity I will sacrifice you to Talos in the most hideous fashion imaginable!  And if you swine are ever this careless again I will slay you myself!"

Frustrated, Rezeren planted a vicious kick on Devin's jaw, causing a profusion of blood to burst out of his mouth.

Devin lay, sprawled and bleeding, on the floor.  Though he couldn't help but smile at Rezeren's sudden change of mood.   He had breached his captor's impenetrable self confidence, at least…

_He is actually panicking.  Hehe, I thwarted his plan… _Devin thought, before he passed out from the pain.


	3. Plight

_Comatose_

_Darkness engulfs me, _

_but__ I offer no resistance._

_Sadness indulges me, _

_but__ I have no existence._

_Memory haunts me, _

_reminding__ me with persistence._

_Misery taunts me, _

_mocking__ my own incompetence._

_I cling to the regrets, _

_like__ numerous fresh wounds._

_Feelings I try to repress, _

_but__ only hopelessness looms._

_Feeling pain slowly progress,_

_suffocating__ this helpless loon._

_Pleading to be suppressed,_

_I welcome my imminent doom._

_Needing to be depressed,_

_but__ demise will free me soon._

_Nothing left to express,_

_comatose__ in this empty room._

**Chapter 2: Plight**

In the streets of the Temple District in Athkatla.

Imoen's POV:

Imoen knew she was being followed but she concealed her cognizance of that fact.  Pretending not to care or notice, she walked calmly with the mingled crowd of nobles and commoners alike.  Her stomach wound seemed mild and insignificant now.  She was sure her wound would not hinder her plan.  But her immediate problem will.  As she glanced at the reflected image of a window in a nearby temple building, it reminded her of the imminent danger.

Imoen had ridden continuously for two days, stopping little to rest.  It was not until the second day that she realized Rezeren's search party had found her track.  That made her trip to Athkatla all the more urgent.

Imoen knew she had to find Keldorn soon.  She could not possibly face off against several scores of armed men.  And even if she could, surely she would endanger the residents of this district, whom had already been through a dilemma with the blasphemous Unseeing Eye Cult years ago.

When Imoen finally reached her destination, she stopped to catch a few needed breaths.  She glanced over her shoulder to see her pursuers abruptly stop their pursuit and feign the act of a routine stroll. _They must think I'm stupid_, Imoen thought with wry amusement.  Without a moment's hesitation, she entered the hall of the Order of the Radiant Knight.  

The interior was as she remembered it to be.  The walls were adorned with beautiful paintings that portrayed various natural landscapes, legendary heroes performing prestigious deeds, and the likes.  The candles on each side of the wall were bright enough to provide a large influx of light for the entire building.  Greater still was the indescribable sentient sensation one felt in the hallway.  Perhaps it was simply holiness in all of its resplendence.

Keldorn was discussing the Order's political matters with a fellow Order official when Imoen brashly rushed to greet him in the most unorthodox fashion.

"Heeelllllp!  I stole money from Trollops and now they're after me!!"

"Eh?  Imoen!  What brings you here?  Keldorn replied with apprehension.  He stared past Imoen as if expecting someone else to follow suit.  "And where is Devin?"

Hearing that, Imoen could only smile sadly.  "Can't talk about it right now.  I'm being followed by-," Imoen abandoned her facade and said, "Oh all alright, mercenaries are after me."

"Mercenaries?  Why would they be pursuing yo-"

"There she is!"  Keldorn's words were rudely interrupted by the sounds of rapid footsteps.  The mercenaries Imoen just mentioned had trespassed into the hallway.  Brusque and ill-mannered, they glared at Imoen with cold intent.

"May I help you in the House of Torm?"  Keldorn said in his dutiful tone.

"You may help us by giving us the girl, old man.  She owes us… a debt."  One of them replied.  Tall and muscularly built, he seemed capable enough to be the group's leader.

"Oh, is that so?  Well, perhaps you would like to enlighten me on what she owes you?"

"None of your business."

"But it is my business.  For you speak of Imoen, who is a friend.  By Torm, I would settle this dispute." 

"I shit on your God!  Have you not heard what I said?  I want the girl!"

"Blasphemy!  How dare you address Him in such a fashion.  Had this not been His sanctuary I would have slain you right now!"

"Then do it, old man, I dare you."  With that the aggressor spat at Keldorn, the saliva splat on his platinum armor, denuding its shiny finish.  This commotion was followed by a congestion of snickers.  

Keldorn was unperturbed.  He cleaned his armor with his glove and glared at the foe in silence.

The leader was impatient with Keldorn's inaction.  Finally, after what seemed like ages, he finally spoke.  "Well, well.  It seems like you are too craven to fight.  Then let me provoke you into doing so!"  The foolhardy foe attempted a lunge at the old paladin. 

Keldorn parried with Carsoymr in the nick of time, overturning the foe's blade in an arc.  "That is not wise.  I strongly recommend you yield before I am forced to spill blood in His hall."

"Shut your mouth!"  The mercenary stepped backwards and slashed at the veteran warrior.  Keldorn fended off the blade easily.  Moving as one fluid extension of power, Keldorn countered with an underhand sweep.  The two handed Holy Avenger sword Carsoymr connected with a massive hit that made a wet popping sound as the mercenary's left leg was severed from it's hip socket.  The foe howled in pain as he fell over, clutching at his bloody stump all the while.

Instinctively, the other soldiers rushed to engage Keldorn.  They quickly regretted the decision as the other knights of the Order intervened.  A short skirmish resulted in more loss of blood, and body parts.  Eventually, the enemies surrendered, unable to outmatch the heavily armored paladins.

Keldorn stared at the remaining mercenaries coldly.  "Do you fools wish to receive the same punishment as your comrades?  Lay down your weapons this instant, or you shall receive the same fate." Keldorn said in a tone full of authority.

Meekly, the soldiers dropped their weapons and conceded without farther struggle.

"Help… me…" The voice of the crippled leader was barely audible as he pleaded for aid.

"And it will be granted once you are held in jail for your crime and interrogated"  Keldorn replied.  He signaled for the other knights to carry the incapacitated criminal away and then turned to Imoen, who had just witnessed the entire situation without comment.  She wasn't the least bit surprised at Keldorn's method of justice either.  "Now Imoen, where were we?"  Keldorn said casually.

Devin's POV:

Devin found himself in a space filled with nothingness, a void.  A tiny hole emitted sunlight just barely visible but yet so far away.  His only hope was that tiny gap of light, but no matter how hard he tried to reach it, no matter how much he ran toward that direction, it remained just that, a tiny gap.  Exhausted and hopeless, Devin knelt, heaving breath after breath.  A wraith of blackness suddenly coiled around him at that moment of vulnerability, grasping his throat and suffocating him.  He tried to scream but the blackness covered his mouth, muffling his pitiful attempt for help. 

He woke up instantly, choking as he rolled on the hard stony floor.  Blackness indeed surrounded him, but his own screams can now be heard.  One person who held a torch, stood solemnly nearby.  With both hands, Devin tried in vain to break free of whatever was choking his throat, but the greater his attempt, the more intense it strangled him.  

_I'm going to die_.  Devin thought as he struggled between life and death.

"Ahh.   So it does still work."

  
A familiar voice broke free of Devin's suffering, and the suffocation dissipated as well.

"Rez...eren."

"Oh I see you can still speak.  That collar around your neck is my very own Collar of Asphyxiation.  It works wonderfully against prisoners who disobey or wish to escape.  I hope you are smart enough to realize any attempt of either such things would lead to your death now hmm?  You should thank me for leniency.  I gave you an antidote for the poison while you were…asleep.  My original plan was to simply kill you during our first encounter."

"Why don't you then.  Why are you tormenting me!  Kill me now and be done with it!"

"Tsk tsk, aren't we impatient.  You see, I thought of a better way of killing you, in a… fancier and more traditional approach."

"What?"

"Well let see.  You are officially imprisoned in my temple dedicated to Talos.  At first I'd planned to sacrifice you to Talos but then I thought otherwise.  Since you are such a powerful man, and were, in fact, the most powerful Bhaalspawn, I thought it would only please Talos even more should I represent Him and defeat you in single combat.  Come a fortnight, you will fight me whether willingly or not."

"What's the catch."  Devin said coolly.

"Heh.  The catch is, you will rot here in the dungeon for two weeks.  But don't be so melancholy.  If you actually defeat me, you will be granted freedom.  Not that anyone has ever accomplished that, however." 

"I don't give a damn about you or your idea, or your God for that matter.  You can just piss off for all I care."

"Well now, did I not just warn you disobedience won't be tolerated?  He began to chant.

The collar started to strangle Devin's throat once more, each second in greater succession.  Devin screamed again, unable to suppress the horrible agony.  When the collar finally ceased the torture, Devin almost fell back to unconsciousness.

"Toad!"  Rezeren called forth someone from the cell guards.

"Yes master!"  A bulky looking man came forth.  He cowered near his master.  

"See that you show our guest here the utmost hospitality."

"Yes master!"

Rezeren gave Devin a mock grin and left the cell room.  Devin stared back weakly with one eye shut tight.

"I do what master say.  You now punished!"  Upon closer examination, Devin saw that Toad was actually a Half-Orc, well over 7 feet tall, armed with a huge club and wore a chain hauberk. 

Before Devin could think of anything else, the brute swung the club at him.  Too weak to evade the blow, it smashed upon his still recovering shoulder, knocking him several feet against the wall.  So devastating was the collision that Devin did revert back to unconsciousness this time.

Imoen's POV:

Imoen was afraid of heights.  To her, the mountainous view from above the Cloud Peaks was both beautiful and terrifying.  Cumulous clouds pervaded throughout the mountain path, almost like banks of fog.  From below, the landscape seemed so insignificant and tiny.  It was like looking down through a hawk's eyes.

But sight seeing wasn't exactly on Imoen's agenda.  She had found her former friends with Keldorn's help.  After hearing the dire news, Jaheria and Minsc immediately volunteered to join the rescue party. "Talos and his petty worshipers abuse the power of mother nature.  Their summoning of earthquakes and storms for the sole purpose of causing disasters are an affront to balance." Jaheria had declared.  Minsc was much more dramatic when he concurred.  "Devin kidnapped!?  Minsc and Boo will not tolerate such an evil deed!  Evil cleric beware, butt kicking is near!!" 

Korgan however, took a bit of persuasion to assure him he would benefit from such a quest. 

"Aye, if there be more killin' n lootin', I'll rescue the lad." 

And so, Imoen's company of five had set off in search of their missing companion.  They pinpointed their destination in the Cloud Peaks, where unusual activities had been sighted for the past few months, strange weather and frequent natural disasters among them.  These acts were convincing evidence that Talos followers were behind them. 

A week over had passed and their destination neared.  The temple was visible where Imoen stood.  At the very top of one of the peaks, the gigantic temple stood like an indestructible monument.  Its dome was formed out of pure tempest, creating the eye of the storm.  Lightning and masses of clouds whirled around it in a hypnotic like motion, exerting powerful electrical currents best avoided altogether.  Imoen couldn't help but stare at the maelstrom, so intent it strained her eyes.  She blinked rapidly when she realized that.  Her actual purpose instantly came to mind.  _Devin, I hope you can hold out a little longer.  We're coming!_

Devin's POV:

_Pain… Everything is pain.  _It was the only physical feeling he was aware of right now.  So much of it, he suffered the past week, immured within this dungeon.  It was excruciatingly unbearable.  The turnkey called Toad came by to visit him every hour of the day.  He came to feed him, but also to beat the living daylights out him, to lambaste him into utter submission.  At times of sleep, he would sob quietly.  All the while wishing that Imoen was with him, sympathizing with his grief and pain.  _Why, oh why did I leave her?  I can't go on like this by myself!  Oh, I need her so.  _ He thought miserably.  

Rezeren came to visit no longer.  Nor did Devin care for it.  The hourly beating was quite enough.  Having a noose tighten around his neck would just amplify the torment he was already receiving.  The food was poor, spoiled or both.  He was being severely deprived.  He even pleaded to Toad for a quick end to his existence, but the brute would only laugh. "Master make rule, not me stupid!" Then he would pound him like he usually did.  

Sleep never came easy.  Devin would suffer horrendous nightmares of destruction, chaos and images of Talos, only to be beaten to consciousness by Toad's frequent routines.  The torture methods Toad utilized were, to be put at best, sickening.  He would force Devin to linger in a topsy-turvy standing position for hours on by.  Devin would feel like his head would explode at any given second.  Toad would also systematically make incisions on various parts of Devin's body until he bled none stop.  Then Toad would proceed in carving his skin, usually around the waist, and slowly peel upwards until Devin screamed for clemency.  

A drop of tear fell down his cheek as he thought of his torturing, of Imoen.  He knew not where she was or what she was doing.  He wanted to see her so much right now but he could not even dream about her in this forsaken cell. 

Spending the little time of solitude he could sustain, he barely heard the approaching footstep and heavy breathing of his tormentor.  His prolonged torturing had come once again, but he did not even have the energy to utter a call of resistance.  Now with numerous deep lacerations while bleeding both externally and internally, all Devin wanted was death.  Quick and merciful death, but it would not come.  

Imoen's POV:

"Cloud giants." Jaheria muttered.  Just sixty feet ahead, away from the concealed trees, was the temple's gate.  Two cloud giants, well over twenty feet tall, guarded the entrance.

"Bah!  Only two of em.  Me axe be itching for giant's blood."  Korgan snorted, not impressed with the discovery.

"Korgan, I'd wager their helm could probably fit your whole body."  Jaheria mused.

"Aye, and me axe could probably fit yer skull too, elf .  Heh Heh." Korgan retorted

"You are welcome to try, dwarf."  Jaheria responded, not very amused by the remark. 

"Enough!"  Keldorn interrupted the two's jabbering.  "We have a mission to accomplish.  Each minute, Devin's life is at stake.  I will not heed such wasting of precious time."

"Minsc agrees.  We must hurry!  Lest Devin suffer the most horrible death!"

"Minsc!"  Imoen whispered hoarsely.  "Please… Don't say that.  It's bad enough to know he's not at our side.  I… I just can't stand thinking about that, okay?"

"Ah Imoen, Devin's absence must be the most painful experience.  Minsc and Boo will bring him back, and put the evil cleric to righteous justice!"

"Enough talk Minsc, let's get going."  Jaheria complained.

When the party left the cover and approached the gate, one of the giants spoke.

"HALT!  NO ONE GOES FURTHER."

"We shall, for one of our friends is imprisoned within this temple."  Keldorn replied, his voice calm.

"FOOLS!  I WARNED YOU!  NOW WE'LL SQUISH YOU LIKE ANTS!"  The giants bellowed as they stormed toward the party, their footsteps fiercely shaking the ground.

Jaheria chanted a spell as her hand gestured towards the heavens.  A lurid bolt of lightning struck one of the giants.  He flinched as the bolt grazed his chest and scorched the skin.  However, he quickly recovered from the pain and resumed his onslaught.  His right hand held a gigantic mace as he brought it down towards the party.  The seasoned group quickly scurried for cover, each moving to different directions.  The mace smashed the ground, blasting away chunks of rocks and debris, scattering them everywhere.  

"YOU DIE!"  The other giant shouted as he charged toward Korgan with his huge battle axe.  

Korgan held his own battle axe in one hand as he ran, head on, at the giant.  He passed under the giant's widely spaced legs and swung his axe down on the creature's left foot.  The massive blow painfully ripped open several toes.  The giant howled in pain as he dropped his axe and knelt down to tend his injured foot with one hand.  With the other hand, he tried to grab Korgan, who easily escaped his reach.  The dwarf leapt forward, and in a savage arc, planted the axe down upon the giant's flesh, this time on the hand trying to grab him.  The hit snapped bones and removed most of the fingers, splattering blood everywhere.  Agonized, the giant went into a berserker rage.  He tried to crush  Korgan this time, his hands flinging wildly.  But instantly, a bolt of lightning struck his neck.  It ripped into him with such force that the neck was blasted away, cauterizing the jugular and trachea while burning out the spinal column.  The ravaged body fell with a thundering thud, convulsed slightly, and ceased all movement.

Korgan chuckled at Jaheria's help but his eyes widened as he shouted.  "Watch yerself elf!!"

Jaheria turned to see a crazed Giant stumbling towards her.  His right eye had been impaled by a flame arrow, obviously Imoen's work.  Cuts and burned marks were visible on his unarmored legs.  His right arm had a scorched gaping hole that still smelled of burned flesh.  But yet, the giant refused to go down.  

"I'LL BEAT YOU ALL INTO BLOODY PULPS!"  

"Everyone take cover!"  Imoen shouted as she began to cast a spell. A fireball fell down from the sky and smashed into the foe, exploding into a scintillating burst of sparks and fire.  After the smoke cleared, the giant remained standing   His head was lowered and his arms covered the chest in an X position. 

Such resilience frightened Imoen.  

"HAHAHA!  YOUR FOUL SORCERY DID NOT KILL ME!  NOW IT'S MY TURN TO KILL YOU!"

Imoen froze for a moment, terrified by the monstrosity charging towards her.

"Down!!"  Minsc shouted as he tackled her.

The massive beast had tried to stampede Imoen and smash her into dust, but Minsc had saved her from that fate just in the nick of time.  

Though frustrated and outnumbered, the monster roared and stomped the ground.

Keldorn walked towards him, not the slightest bit shaken by the giant's intimidation.

The giant again charged, this time at Keldorn.  

Both hands gripped tightly around Carsoymr, Keldorn did not try to avert the collision. 

Just seconds before impact however, Keldorn moved.  His two handed sword targeted the giant's left leg.  It landed a devastating hit that tore flesh and cartilage as the foe's right leg was ripped clean below the knee.  The giant wailed and collapsed, nursing his mangled leg. 

"Imoen, finish him with a spell!"  Keldorn shouted from a distance.

Imoen complied and began casting.

A Bigby's hand was summoned.  It smashed down even as it formed, crushing the fallen foe with a sickening crunch of splintered bones.

The aftermath of the battle left none of them seriously hurt.  Though even the most veteran of warriors would be weary from such a fight.  They sat to take a few minutes of respite.  

Clapping of hands broke the silence.  Rezeren stood by the entrance, smiling contently.  The temple's gate was already open.  None of the party members had been aware of that during the battle, since they were too occupied at the time.

"Very well done." Rezeren feigned praise.

"So you are Rezeren."  Keldorn replied as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.  He didn't have to be introduced to know this powerful individual was Rezeren.

"That I am.  And oh, Imoen!  How nice to see you again"

She glared at him without saying a word.

"Now, no need to greet me in such a manner.  We've met before, haven't we?"  Rezeren grinned.

"We are here to see Devin. Take us to him."  Imoen demanded.

"Oh yes, Devin.  You should know that he is alive, at least.  Well, I'll have to discuss that with you privately, Imoen.  I'm afraid your friends will have to stay elsewhere."

"What treachery is this!" Minsc called out.

"Aye, I don't trust this cleric."  Korgan spat.

"No need to panic.  I assure you all, Imoen will not come to harm.  I am merely being cautious. You fellows can wait inside, I have all sorts of entertainment and food provided for you." 

"Entertainment, aye?" Korgan was suddenly interested.

"No.  We will join you and find Devin" Jaheria insisted.

"Bah.  So be it. But understand this, you will not be permitted to enter Devin's cell.  You will remain outside. Only Imoen and I may enter."

"We are here to rescue him." Imoen said coldly.

"Rescue him? Nay, my dear. You may try to rescue him, but he will be killed before you even reach him. You see, he's been cursed by my special slave collar. If you even make an attempt at rescuing him, he will die. You may see him but, that is all." Rezeren said with certitude.

"You bluff!" Imoen exclaimed.

"I do not. Would you care if I activate the collar now?"  

Imoen's eyes widened with terror at that indication.

"I thought so. Now, if you would all follow me, the dungeon is this way."

They arrived at a grayish building neglected by centuries of weathering.  It stood like a beggar in the illuminated complex of the temple.  

"Your friends, they wait outside."

Imoen nodded to his comrades. "Fine. Let's go"

When they entered the cell, it was dark and gloomy.  Imoen adjusted her eyes to the surroundings.  The interior smelled of death and decay.

"Imoen, I might as well tell you this now."

"What is it?" Imoen said, her voice flat.

"Devin will not live much longer.  For I will challenge him in a duel to the death on the morrow.  You and your friends came just in time to witness my triumph."  Rezeren grinned evilly.

"What!?  After you put him in a cell?  He'd be in no condition to do battle!"  

"That is not my concern. I could have killed him immediately after his capture.  And Imoen, you fell into my inescapable trap.  Though you managed to flee, it was inevitable that you would return.  Do not presume that I am blind.  I saw the intimate moment you shared with your… former brother. You… love him, do you not?"

Tears were swelling in her eyes now as she forcefully nodded.

"Ahh.  That just makes it all the more tragic.  After Devin is slain and your friends disposed of, you shall be mine"

Imoen gasped in shock.  She shook her head in denial.  "No!  Devin will not lose to you!  And I'll never be yours!  I'd rather die then-"

"Heh, I am a cleric and have the power to resurrect you whenever I choose."

"Then I will kill myself a thousand times before I ever consent to you!"  Furious, she spat at his face. "Take me to him, now." She spoke as she glared at him, her gaze full of loathing.

"Foolish girl."  Rezeren said as he wiped the saliva off his cheek.  "Do you realize you have no choice?  Very well.  Come this way."

They walked through the rest of the dungeon in silence.  Many cells contained bones or rotting bodies.  A crazed lunatic screamed at Imoen as she passed by his cell. The prisoners here had either lost sanity or they were simply dead.

They stopped at a cell where no windows or bars were present.  Only a solid steel door allowed entry.  It must be keeping someone powerful, someone like Devin.

"Here it is.  Devin is in this one."  Rezeren pointed at the solid confinement. 

Imoen was just about to enter the cell when she saw Rezeren follow behind.  "Well?"  Imoen said testily.  

"I am going to personally witness your so called reunion.  Just so you do not attempt anything foolish."  

Now Imoen was angry, but somehow she maintained her composure without giving any sign of her emotion.  Thinking fast, she said, "Look, I'm not going to drag Devin out from the cell.  With the way you no doubt treated him, his probably too beaten up to make it through half the trip.  You already know I have intimate feelings for him, so why do you insist on witnessing that?  Don't tell me you're so desperately lonely that you'd enjoy watching other people kiss and hold each other?   Are you that sick?"

For a moment, Rezeren's swift motion with his right hand almost looked like a genuine swing toward Imoen's face.  But instead, he stopped just inches away from her delicate cheek.  Slowly, he rubbed her there gently, then trailed down and cupped her chin, drawing her eyes up to meet his fully.  His mouth moved to speak.  

"My dear Imoen.  Do not ever, EVER, ridicule me like that again.  You have ten minutes to see him.  But the guards and I will be staying right here."  Indicating the cell's doorway, Rezeren grinned evilly.  "Remember, I have his fate in my hands."

  
One of the guards unlocked the door and Imoen quickly walked inside.  The room would have been completely dark had it not been the torches the guards were carrying outside.  She swept her eyes across the room until she saw him.

He was like nothing she remembered.  Barely clothed in torn rags, lacerations and bruises visible everywhere.  His eyes closed, his body sagged against the wall, in a malnourished condition beyond what she had imagined.  How he managed to survive for a week like this was anyone's guess.  She shuddered as she came close to touch his face.  She caressed the bony frame of his cheek, covered with the sparse beard he had grown during his imprisonment.  When she withdrew, she found her hand stained with blood.  

Imoen began to weep.  She put her arms around Devin then, cradling him gently against her breasts, whispering to him through a broken voice.

"Oh Gods.  Forgive me Devin.  I'm so sorry.  I came too late!  Dev, wake up!  Please wake up!"


	4. Fight

_Fray_

_It is late, in the midst of devastation,_

_Full of hate, full of bloody lacerations, _

_Defying fate, I lunge in desperation. _

_Yet he evades, despite my frustration. _

_No delays, I can't last much longer._

_In this fray, my adversary is stronger. _

_In this place, resilient in this struggle, _

_I see his face, the source of my troubles._

_Setting pace, I rush at him with force._

_With grace, like the speed of a horse,_

_I fight back, striking him with no remorse._

_I press the attack, fighting with no recourse._

_Blow after blow, I deliver him a beating._

_My stamina's low, my hands are bleeding._

_The air is cold, unrelenting and freezing._

_But hope grows, as I am still breathing._

_No delays, I will not yield or retreat._

_In this fray, I accept victory or defeat._

**Chapter 3: Fight**

Devin's POV:

For the first time in the dungeon, Devin dreamt of Imoen.  Or so he thought.  He saw her face, beautiful but yet stained with tears.  He heard Imoen speak, but he could not discern the words.  Her voice however, was replete with sadness.  But she was also holding him, protecting and nurturing him within her arms.  For once in all the time he spent in his captivity, Devin felt at ease.  

Slowly, the image of Imoen faded as Devin gradually regained consciousness.  He awoke to hear sobs.  Still weary and weak, he attempted to move but could not.  Someone had pressed his or her body around him in an inescapable embrace.  He panicked momentarily but quickly relaxed into this familiar presence.  He knew this person all too well, her scent, her sobbing voice, her body.  

"Imoen?  Am I dreaming about you again?  Or did my dream finally come true?"

There was an initial gasp, followed by silence.  

"No silly… I'm right here."  Imoen said between sniffles.

Devin felt Imoen cuddle him even tighter.  So tight that he was struggling for breath.

"Ah... Immy.  I…I can't breathe."  Devin managed to murmur, but his muffled words only translated into jumbles of incoherence.  But Imoen realized what was going on.

"Oh!  Sorry…  I was so worried about you.  What did that bastard do to you?  You look awful.  He's gonna pay for this.  I brought everyone here to rescue you Dev."  Imoen said rapidly, her excitement over his wakeful state was evident.  

"I… I don't know.  It's been ages… It was horrible though." Devin lowered his head, his miserable face shrouded by the darkness.

"Dev… I'm sorry I came too late.  Everything will be okay now."  Imoen said as she ransacked her backpack. "Here, I have some potions of healing with me.  Drink."  She offered him the potions with one hand as she caressed his cheek with the other.

"Imoen, I missed you so."  
  
"I missed you too.  We'll get you out of here.  But you need your rest.  And I need to…"  Imoen leaned over to whisper in Devin's ears.  "Take care of that abomination on your neck.  I'll hug you and neutralize that collar's enchantment in the process.  Just stay still while I'm at it, alright?  They'll never expect a thing."  Imoen winked.****

They embraced each other, snuggling in each other arms.  Devin felt Imoen's fingers fiddling with his collar as she chanted a barely audible spell.  Devin felt a tingling sensation around his collar, but it quickly faded. 

"Done."  She whispered to him.  "How do you feel now?" 

"I… I feel a little better I guess."  In his fatigued state, Devin was unable to hold up a conversation.  He was glad to see Imoen, but he lacked the spirit right then to express it.  Imoen did not mind, however.   

"That's okay.  You'll meet the rest of the party tomorrow morning.  I got a plan.  You probably know already, but Rezeren plans to fight you in a death match.  With that collar around your neck he has the advantage and could manipulate us.  But now that you're rid of it…  When ya get your equipment back, we'll set up an ambush.  He won't know what hit him…!"

"Imoen.  I don't think I can do it.  I'm too weak right now.  I feel like I could barely stand…"

"Dev, don't be that way.  There's no other choice.  We have to fight.  Please Devin, we can win this together!"

Devin shook his head.  All the pain, all the torture, it had distorted his senses, his character, his hope.  At this moment, not even Imoen could lift his disconsolate state of mind.

"I… I'm so tired of fighting.  I just want to be left alone…"

"Devin no…Don't-"  

Devin heard Imoen's desperate pleas but he didn't want to face his troubles anymore. Ignoring her, he turned around and faced the corner of the cramped cell.  He wrapped his arms around his knees, sheltering his head between them.  _I'm tired of everything.  I just want to be alone.  I just want to fade away…  Devin thought to himself._

"Dev… You told me once that you loved me.  So why are you giving up now…"  Imoen began to weep once more.  But this time, she did so as she ran out the door, carrying the only light source along with her.

Engulfed by total darkness, Devin did not respond for a long time.  When he finally spoke to himself, his voice was labored as he fought against tears.  "Imoen, I do love you..."

Devin felt a splash of cold water sting his face, startling him out of a dreamless and lonely sleep.  Several guards stood in his cell, including the infamous Toad.

"You come with us now.  Master waits."  Toad said grudgingly, as if he was being too kind for not torturing him at the moment.

"Sorry, I don't take orders from mongrels."  Devin retorted.

Toad immediately rushed forth, and brought one of his mighty hands down upon Devin's face in an attempt to crush it.  The other guards quickly intervened, pulling the berserk half-orc back, restraining him from further madness.

Devin rubbed his cheek.  _Toad, when this is all over.  I'll make sure you suffer through all my agony.  He thought bitterly.  _

The guards escorted Devin out solemnly.  Toad took the rearguard, his comrades making sure he stayed far away from Devin after the incident.

Sunlight greeted Devin when they finally reached outdoors.  He hadn't seen what it was like in the open for so long that the beams momentarily blinded him.  But the warmth of the sun's radiance was a welcoming respite to him.

A legion of Rezeren's men stood in two file formations for as far as the temple reached.  There must have been at least five hundred of them.  

Devin did not let their numbers or their loathsome glares intimidate him.  He walked past them as if they were statues.  _All eyes are on me.  But I should at least try…_

At the end of the contingents, he saw his old companions.  Their presence instantly enlivened his hope and confidence, at least to an extent.

"I can't believe you guys all made it this far to find me."  Devin grinned smugly.

"Yes, but if it weren't for Imoen, we would never have learned of your fate."   Jaheria replied.  "You don't look well at all Devin.  In fact, you look very frail."

"Well, let's see.  No access to sunlight, weeks of deprivation and torture.  Any normal and sane human being would've surely died from a day of such conditions.  You should be glad I'm still in one piece, Jaheria."

"And that I am.  We will take care of this.  Just make sure you stay alive for your part."

"Yes!  Minsc and Boo will write this injustice with swords and hamster fury!"

Devin quickly turned to the half-witted ranger and gave him a big hug.  "Minsc!  I'm so thrilled to see YOU that I could kiss you!"  _Oops, perhaps that was an overstatement._  Devin thought as he saw the gawking faces of his companions.  

Even Minsc was perturbed by that statement.  "Minsc is not familiar with kissing men.  But Boo would like a peck on his cheek.  He missed you!"

"Err, Minsc.  It was a joke.  I didn't mean it literally."  Devin winked and nudged him playfully.

"Ha.  That must be yer dark secret, Dev."  Imoen teased.

Devin hadn't noticed Imoen until she spoke.  "Gods Immy, You jump on every opportunity to pick on me!"

"That's cause yer such an easy target, goofball."  Imoen stuck her tongue out.

"Grrr, come here you!"

The party shared a laugh as Devin attempted to chase Imoen, who prompted a cat and mouse game as she nimbly dashed between the party members, using them for cover.

Jaheira sighed.  The half-elf was the only person not sharing the laugh.  She was so accustomed to Devin and Imoen's daily charades that she grew tired of it.

"Alright, that is quite enough."  Keldorn said between chuckles.

"Aye, ye kids play yer bloody foreplays in bed, not in a battlefield."  Korgan snorted.

Both Devin and Imoen halted after that statement, their faces now growing immensely crimson.  

"Ahem.  I believe we still have a mission to accomplish.  Isn't that right Imoen?"  Jaheira reminded her.

"Oh right!"  Imoen hesitated, but took out a ring from her pack.  "Then here's your stuff back, Jaheria.  Your druid's ring."  She took out the rest of the equipments and handed them out accordingly.  "And Korgan, here's the giant strength girdle.  Kel, your dexterity gauntlets.  And Minsc, umm...  Here's Boo…  Sorry guys… Heh heh, I couldn't resist when you had your backs turned..."

All the party members were stunned, except for Devin.

_Damn she's still good._  Devin thought.  _Good thing I don't have anything valuable with me right now.  But why is everyone staring at me...  And why do my legs feel so cold!?  _Instinctively, Devin looked down, to see his pants were down on the ground, his waist belt stolen.  

"Hehehe."  Imoen giggled gleefully.  "How's the weather down there, Dev?"  Sticking her tongue out again, she waved the belt at Devin.  
  
"OH GODS!  GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!"  Devin shouted and the chase resumed.

"Nature preserve us..."  Jaheria sighed deeply.  "Here we go again."

When things finally settled down, Devin knew he had no more time to spare.  "Friends, I should get going."

Imoen could only nod.  "Dev, you know the plan."  She said softly, not giving away her secret to the nearby solders.

Devin smiled.  "Yeah.  Good luck."

"You too, and be careful."  Imoen leaned over and kissed Devin on the cheek.  

Taking Imoen by surprise, Devin captured her into a hug then, as tightly as she did the night before.  Devin felt Imoen succumb to her worries when she started to tremble in his arms.  "Please… be careful."  Imoen reminded him through broken whispers.  

As of now, Devin did not fear any afflictions, not even a painful death.  What he dreaded was spending the afterlife without Imoen by his side.  A desolate and cruel fate that would be.  He realized he did not want to be alone after all.  

Reluctantly, Devin parted ways with his companions.  But this time, he was determined to fight, and to win.

"All your belongings are here."  The guard who escorted Devin said.  They were in a small tent, with little maneuver space to spare.    

"That's great.  Now if you would excuse me, I'll have to change."  Devin glanced expectantly at the soldier who hesitantly obliged.  

With no one to spy upon him, the former Bhaalspawn brought out the ring for a closer look.  The reunion gift Imoen gave him just before their departure, it was intricately designed, with ornate golden scrollwork and a deeply scarlet ruby mounted in the center.  It was warm to the touch.  Imoen had one too, but she kept hers on.  The plan was for him to put his on when he confronted Rezeren.  The two rings will glow and bond the two owners' awareness.  Though the bonding effect will only last an instant, it will set the plan into motion.  Devin worried about the rings authenticity however, since they were not able to test them with all the soldiers around.  

Devin examined and appraised his equipment.  Much of it was still intact.  His two swords, Daystar and Celestial Fury, remained well polished.  He tested each one of them, offering the air a few slashes and thrusts.  _Still steady.  Devin thought.  He looked down on the Girdle of Stone Giant strength he had already equipped.  It still worked.  The surge of new strength he felt confirmed that to him_.  I could've just smashed that poor guard's face with my fist to prove it._  He mused.  _

Devin had equipped most of his accessories when he spotted his most beloved and prized possession, the Aslyferund chain mail.  A testament to elven enchantments, it was an armor that allowed arcane spellcasting when worn.  A benefit Devin will no doubt make use of, in the inevitable confrontation.

"You must hurry, My lord has demanded you face him now."  The guard apparently had been ordered to escort Devin out without further delay.  He looked very nervous when he saw the new attire which graced Devin.

"Lead the way."  Was all Devin said.

The arena was titanic.  It was, in actuality, the dome area of the temple.  It had seated most of Rezeren's warriors with his prestigious commanders in the lower stands.  The less capable soldiers were only allowed to stand.  Devin glanced about the crowds but found no signs of his companions.  He had a fleeting doubt that they had abandoned him, but quickly disregarded it.

The warrior bard walked forth, a cascade of boos greeted him in loud cacophonies.  Devin ignored their taunts and insults, though the foods thrown at his direction were harder to shrug off.    
  
"So, you are finally prepared.  You do look splendid, for a man ready to die."  Rezeren declared.  He stood with his hammer and shield ready in the center of the arena.  His blue dragon scale armor a sight to behold.

"I could say the same for you."  Devin replied.

"Oho.  Confident, aren't we.  A shame you lack humility."

"Likewise."

"Are we to exchange insults for all eternity or are we to settle it with blood?"  Rezeren complained impatiently.

"We will.  As soon as we witness some spectacular fireworks."  Devin said in a matter of fact tone.

"Fireworks?"  
  
Rezeren's puzzled expression produced a wicked smile on Devin's face.  He took out the ring, and lazily put it on his finger.  It began to glow as seconds passed by. 

Then, the complex grew red as an enormous comet bore down on the contestants. With terrifying speed, it smashed into the earth in a coruscation of sparks and fire.  The explosion sent incinerated bodies and parts of bodies flying, scattering them all across the arena stands.  Scores of Rezeren's men were utterly reduced to ashes after the fiery impact, many more were left in a state of paroxysm.  

The magnitude of the blast caused a hurricane as waves of violent currents swept past the arena, ruffling Devin's hair but otherwise, he remained motionless.

Rezeren lay on the ground, his face caked with blood and ashes.  Nevertheless, he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Spectacular indeed.  But now, you die a quick death."  He promptly began to chant a spell.

The time clicked by.  Devin started to whistle a melody as he stood tapping his foot.  "I'm waiting…"  
  
"Talos' Wrath!  The spell is not working!?   Who has interfered with my enchantment!?"  
  
"You may thank Imoen for that, priest."    
  
"That sniveling whore!  I should not have permitted her visit!!  Damn her to the Nine bloody Hells!"

"Your anger is wasted, Rezeren.  And here I thought you were going to direct all that negative energy on me."  Devin grinned as he removed his collar and threw it down on the ground, crushing it with one of his feet.

"You mock me?"  Rezeren snarled.  "For Talos!"  He stormed toward Devin, his warhammer smashing down, directly at Devin's face.

Devin evaded the blow just in time to deliver his own swing, a vicious whirling slash with his twin swords.  The slicing blades met steel however as Rezeren parried, fending off the attack.

"You must know that I seek revenge not because I bore any love for my brother.  He is  irrelevant.  I do it solely because it is a principle belief of Talos.  For vengeance pleases my Lord."  Rezeren spoke hastily as he knocked away the swords, disengaging himself from the melee.

"I've told you, your God means nothing to me.  You are merely a pawn for a greater being."  Devin replied as he jumped toward Rezeren, pivoting Daystar as he thrust with it.  
  
Just as the sword might have skewered him, Rezeren whirled aside, bringing his warhammer down at the end of his circular turn, bearing down on an unbalanced Devin.  Once again, their weapons collided as Devin raised his swords in the nick of time.

 "Pawn or not, I shall prove to you that Talos reigns as destruction incarnate.  Your petty dead father was weak.  Not fit to rule.  A mere mortal bested him!"  Rezeren shouted as he bashed the swords aside with his shield.

"I care not for my father, he was a thorn in my side."  Devin replied as he exchanged flurries of sword strokes directed at various parts of Rezeren's body, all parried or blocked by the priest.  But as Devin delivered blow after crushing blow, his opponent seemed to tire.  For a moment, Devin's fervent technique seemed to pay off.   Rezeren shield was raised too low as Daystar landed a solid hit that caught Rezeren's helmet.  The sword skimmed off the upper edges, staggering the cleric and causing strings of blood to gush out from the helmet.  Rezeren fell to one knee, an arm raised high to protect his face.  Devin waded in. 

What may have looked like a perfect opportunity to strike, turned into a trap.  Rezeren threw a handful of dust at Devin face, hindering his vision momentarily and making him lose his footing.  This time, it was Rezeren who saw the opening.  Like a striking snake, he swung his warhammer at the disoriented Devin.   The blunt weapon landed a crippling blow that crushed deeply into the quadriceps, rattling Devin's armor with a mighty strike across the left leg.  

Devin winced and cried out in agony as electricity overwhelmed his body, sending him into shock and convulsion.  Like a stick, Devin fell over.  The impact caused a concussion of light to sweep over his sight, as if the sun had just dropped down and smashed on top of him.

"So, it is over already."  Rezeren muttered.  He began to cast a spell.  The ground grew dark as shadows rose up, the undead summoned by their nefarious master.

Shivering and panting, Devin squinted with one eye as the other remained closed in pain.  Sweat and blood glinted on his cheeks.  Devin saw Rezeren had taken off his helm, revealing a deep gash across his forehead.  But then his attention focused on the walking dead, who were moving toward him like maggots drawn by death and decay.  _Please don't fail me now old friend._  Devin pleaded.  He chanted an arcane phrase and touched the pommel of Daystar.  The sword began to glow, and soon its radiance was so bright that the looming undead began to shy away.   But it was too late, for a beam of purest light descended down on Devin, causing an eruption of white fire to bathe the surroundings.  The holy energy was so powerful that the undead literally disintegrated at its touch.  

 "My eyes!!"  Rezeren screamed in agony as the light consumed him.

_I blinded him, for now.  _Devin realized.  But he knew it was not a smart idea to rush at Rezeren head on.  He was much like a wounded cornered animal at the moment, unpredictable and very dangerous.  Regardless, Devin could not move fast in his current, battered state.  Therefore, he proceeded toward Rezeren with caution instead.  _I won't fall for the same trick twice._

Unpredictable as imagined, Rezeren struck.  A bolt of lightning flashed past Devin as he rolled away to safety.  The bolt struck a dead body nearby, blasting away chunks of flesh in a mingled display of blood and sparks.  

More bolts of lightning flashed out in random directions.  Each bolt sending rocks, bodies or other debris into motion.  Devin finally became aware of the chaos and death that surrounded him.  Corpses lay everywhere, though fortunately all belonged to the foe.  As he ducked, and avoided each of the lightning blasts, Imoen suddenly came into his thoughts.  He shuddered at the likelihood of her killed because of him.  Shrugging it off, he turned to locate Rezeren.  

"Come out where I can see you, Devin!  Or are you a craven?"  Rezeren had recovered his sight, and was now more furious than ever.  
  
"I'm right here!"  Devin responded as he ran from his cover.  His discovery was followed by a blaze of lightning that trailed his silhouette.   The bolts barely missed him, but manage to leave a path of destruction behind.  Quickly, Devin chanted a spell.

"Now you die!!" Rezeren called out as his fingers gestured at Devin.

Three blasts of electricity streamed forth, emitting light as they blazed toward Devin.  Devin twisted around as he danced in midair, avoiding the arcs.  But one managed to graze his right arm, tearing through the outer ligaments like a knife through paper.  However, Devin was able to keep his balance this time.  With a signal of his hand, a Contingency spell initiated.  A dozen magic missiles flew past like angry will o' wisps, locked on their target, Rezeren's face.  They struck him right near the eyes, causing terrible damage to his field of vision as they liquefied the skin of his face.  Rezeren screamed in pain.  He dropped his weapon and shield to cover his face with his naked hands.

Devin saw the perfect chance to strike.  Clutching his swords with trembling hands, he lunged at Rezeren, disregarding his wounds out of pure passion for bloodlust.  With a dead-centered blow, Celestial Fury pierced cleanly through Rezeren's chest and out the other side.  Runnels of blood poured from the wound, down Rezeren's body.  The initial strike stunned him, but his eyes bulged, giving an expression of sheer shock and disbelief.  When he regained his senses, his mouth, nose and eyes began to bleed profusely.

For the first time, Rezeren showed defeat and submission.  "Please Devin… spare me."  He whispered weakly.

"After all you've put me through?  Surely you jest.  No, you won't be spared.  Vengeance is MINE."  Devin slowly withdrew Celestial fury from Rezeren's chest.  Then he turned his back, lifted the katana and then brought it down again, in a swift sidearm slash, putting all his weight behind it.  The blow was so fierce that it sliced through Rezeren's neck and sent his head flying through the air.  It landed nearby with a hollow thud, soaking the earth in a widening pool of blood. 

Devin spat coldly at the head's direction.  "Give my warmest regards to Talos."  He added as an afterthought.  

Devin was fully exhausted now, though his mind swam in circles.  He sat down on Rezeren's headless corpse.  So many thoughts plagued his consciousness that he felt his head might implode.  In a trance, he sat there and pondered for what might have been eons.

"Devin?  Devin!  Devin, snap out of it!"  A familiar voice shouted at him.  He didn't answer.

"Jaheria, come here!  Cast some healing spells on him!  His really out of it right now!"  

Devin chuckled to himself.  "Imoen...  Heh..."   
  
"Don't talk right now, just stay still."  Imoen commanded.

Devin wobbled his head slightly as he adjusted to the surroundings.  He saw his friends, but also there were prisoners.  When they saw Rezeren's head laying in a puddle of blood, some fell to their knees and begged to Talos.  This annoyed Korgan so much that he hacked off one of the prisoner's heads, just to silence the pathetic captives.  
  


Out the corner of his eyes, Devin did see someone significant among the prisoners.  Someone he had loathed for all the time he'd spent here, someone who now looked slow and haggard.  Toad was alive.   

Before even realizing that Imoen and Jaheria were tending to his wounds, he grabbed his swords and jumped up, charging at his former torturer with murderous intent. 

Toad blinked and raised his eyes when he sensed the enraged Devin's approach.  No quarter was given when Devin slashed at Toad, easily amputating his left arm and a good deal of the shoulder with a brutal blow.  Toad howled in pain, seeing his arm separate from his body.      
  
"Mercy! Please no kill me!  I… I only did master says!  I beg mercy!"  Toad was weeping now but Devin would have none of it.  

"Did you give me any mercy when you tortured me?  HUH!?  DID YOU!?"  Devin screamed out with rage.  "I cut off your left arm.  You won't torture anyone with that arm anymore.  So now I'll cut off your other arm!  How do you like being tortured now?  I'll kill you… No, I'll butcher you in the most painful and slow process imaginable!!  Devin felt himself losing, losing to what his former father would have craved.  But he didn't care at this moment.  

He began to draw the sword down, ready to saw off Toad's other arm when he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Please Dev, don't do it."   
  
"Im- Imoen?"  
  
"Please.  If you kill him, you'd be no different then Bhaal, or Talos.  He's a pitiful creature, Dev.  Please…  Leave it be.  It's all over now.  It's over."  
_  
Its over.  Its over.  Its over.  _Thosewere the only words Devin heard ringing inside his head.  Suddenly, all the energy inside his body was depleted.  He felt like a frail petal about to be crushed to pieces.  The hands that still clutched the swords tightly began to loosen.  

"It's… really… over?"  Devin could barely speak now that his fury had left him.  His body sagged, as he nearly collapsed, face first.  Imoen caught him just in time.

"It's over."  Imoen was now hugging him, stroking his back with her delicate fingers.

"It's…"  
  
"Shhhh.  Don't talk.  Just… Dream."  Imoen soothed him.

Slowly, Devin closed his eyes, falling into a deep coma, the last image of Imoen holding him intact in his mind.   
   
  



	5. Delight

_Euphoria_

_The crescent moon gradually rises. _

_Stars appear in gossamers of surprises._

_You and I lay within forest of pine,_

_I pull your face ever closer to mine, _

_I feel a tingle running down my spine,_

_As I lay you gently down in supine,_

_I succumb into the state of sublime,_

_While you whisper soothingly to my mind. _

_Our lips touch in a moment of peace. _

_Our bodies relax as if in ease. _

_Our desires fuse in a torrent of motions. _

_Our hearts beat in a wave of emotions. _

_Our kisses, they drown the endless oceans. _

_Our embrace, the embodiment of devotions._

_Eternal lovers, we snuggle arm to arm. _

_I move closer, to shelter you from harm.  _

_Like slow mellow love songs, _

_We breathe each others lungs.  _

_Dwelling deeper into the passion we long, _

_Wanting everlasting this moment we belong._

**Epilogue: Delight**

On the road to Candlekeep

Imoen's POV:

Imoen rubbed the lustrous ruby on her ring.  It was Ironic, really.  She never would've thought that she'd be the one to rescue Devin after all they've been through.  Since he was the first one to rescue her from Jon Irencius years ago, it just felt awkward.  With the torture he'd been through, it was like déjà vu.  Never did Imoen had to take care of Devin so diligently before.  He was basically at death's door after the fight with Rezeren. Yet he managed to attack that half-orc with such an astonishing frenzy.  Though Devin was resilient, all the afflictions he sustained from that disgusting cell and the battle, had drained both his mental and physical faculties.  

Only after a week under Imoen's intensive care, who fed him, helped him relieve himself, and pretty much took care of all his primary needs, did Devin finally feel restored.  Korgan left shortly after the battle in the temple, content with all the loot he had acquired.  Keldorn hastily left the scene as well, but for more noble reasons.   He was to return to Athkatla's temple district and report the events of the past few weeks to the Order of the Radiant Heart.  Only Jaheria and Minsc stayed behind.  Both were friends of Devin for many years and neither were willing to leave until Devin was finally able to recover.  Jaheria even presented a Harper's lute to the bard as a gesture of goodwill from her organization and as a goodbye present from herself.  

Imoen glanced down at her glowing ring.  She bought this from an old merchant when she traveled back to Athkala.  _For two people very close, when you both wear the rings, you will know each other's  presence, your feelings, your everything.  You will bond your minds together, but only for an instant.  Though, as long as you wear it together, it will glow forever.  The closer you are together, the greater the glow.  Use it wisely, child.    _The old lady had said that.  Imoen wasn't fully convinced it would work, until she tried it with Devin, that is.  It was truly remarkable how she felt that sudden union with him the instant he put on his ring.  The rings were the major players of the plan. They provided precision and accuracy.  They were a lifesaver.  

Now fully recuperated, Devin helped Imoen set up camp at night.  Just a few days ago, Devin had insisted they travel back to Candlekeep, where they could finally settle down from all the adventuring.  He said he was exhausted from being chased and perhaps their bad luck would finally disappear, if they tried to live like normal people.  However, he hadn't mentioned anything about the "ancient" issue of their feelings for each other and their current relationship.  In fact, Devin had been trying his best to avoid any conversation that may lead to intimacy.  If was as if he were reverting back to his downcast and reserved mood.

But tonight, he seemed quite cheerful.    
  
"Hey Immy, I'm gonna try out Jaheria's lute tonight.  What song do you want me to sing?"

"Hmmm…" Imoen thought, then she remembered.  "Hey I know!  How about the one we sang when we were kids!  Yeah!  The one about the local boy, the girl and the beholder!  It's been so long but I think I still remember the lyrics, don't you?"

"Oh, who wouldn't remember that song?  It was so popular back in those days.  I used to hum the tune during Gorion's class sessions.  It annoyed the hell out of him, I tell you."  Devin chuckled.   "Ahh, those were happier times." He sighed.  "Alright, I'll play the tune and you sing it with me, like we always did in Candlekeep.  Devin smiled.  

"Of course, it'll be like old times."  Immy leaned on him, beaming that wonderful smile she'd often sent him.

Devin cleared his throat and began to play the cord.

Together, they sang, harmonizing with each other's voice.

_F#m__  
This story at an epoch where dragons breathed flames  
G  
and when most the young lads, were dreaming of fame  
D D7  
Kelsian was like them, he wished to be a hero  
F# F#7  
but in his small town, he was seen as a zero  
  
Fm  
But on this special day, the peasants ran in terror  
Cm  
settling near the village, was a tyrant beholder  
Ab C  
Without proper help, the small town was doomed  
C7 Fm  
No one will still live by the next full moon  
  
Em  
Kelsian pulled his helm on and adjusted his armor  
Am  
his decision was made, for glory and honor  
C C7  
In a great battle, the beast will show true color_

_ D B7  
No use for fears, no regrets after  
  
Bm F#m  
The farmer's daughter was at the edge of the door  
G D   
Lysa ran to Kelsian, to stop him at the floor  
Em D   
"You fool, don't go there, 'cause you will surely die!"  
F# F#7  
Kelsian disregarded her worry, looking to her eyes...  
  
_

_-----  
(take a fast beat there, battle is coming )  
  
Em Am  
"Lysa, now understand, my decision is made  
C  
It's the circle of Life, there's nothing to change  
G  
And whatever happens, have faith in the Light  
D B7  
but don't worry my dear, everything will be alright  
  
Then he left Lysa's hand (Em 1x)  
To rush at the cavern (Em 1x)  
to confront the beast... (G 1x)  
the source of the problems (G 1x)  
he thought to himself: (Am 1x)  
why must we pay the price of blood (D 1x)  
to perserve beauty, (D7 1x)  
passion, life and love... (D7 1x)  
  
Em  
Kelsian confronted the beholder in that night  
Am  
The beast glared, before Kelsian could strike  
C C7  
Petrified Kelisan was, overwhelmed with fear  
D D7  
He feared for tomorrow, surely the end is near  
  
(slowly)  
  
Am(5th fret) G(3rd fret)  
He resented the foolish decision he made  
F Em   
But for him, no doubt, it is surely too late  
  
(take fast beat again)  
  
Em Am  
Against all odds, Kelsian felt to his knees  
C C7  
Looked upon his foe, to see no pity  
Am D  
Alone and broken, and away from his home  
F# F#7  
And a final prayer, for soon he will be gone  
  
(Fast 1 stroke Em, Am, Em, Am, Em, B7)  
  
Bm F#m  
Outside in the rain, Lysa ran in anger   
G D  
As she knew that somehow, Kelsian was in danger  
Em Am  
She was getting closer, she could now see the light  
F# F#7  
She entered the room, then was stunned by the sight:  
  
Em   
She saw the scenery, and gaped in disbelief  
Am  
Kelsian was groveling, begging on his feet  
C   
she only turns her head, it was such a travesty  
B7   
At that moment, she felt for him pity  
G D  
Still she came forth, her mirror in hand  
F# F#7  
And the hideous beholder, exposed his fangs  
  
Em   
The mirror reflected, showing his image  
Am   
So terrible to behold, he saw his ugly face  
D D7  
The beast fainted, stunned as if hit by a mace   
G G7  
Drawing out her dagger, Lysa quickly struck   
C B7  
The blow killed the beast, bested by wits and luck  
  
C   
Kelsian was allured, awed by Lysa's courage  
D G  
"You are beautiful, it's so true! it's so true!  
C D   
Tis' foolish of my part, if I knew, if I knew...  
D7 G   
But I have learned something, I am in love with you!  
  
Bm(7 fret) F#m   
Calm like a whisper, Lysa was amused  
G D   
"what a foolish boy", the heroine mused.  
G D  
And Handsome he was, in love she was as well  
F# F#7  
But prove his love he must, and all will be well  
  
Bm F#m  
"If you really love me, you'll carry the treasures;  
G D  
It ¡s money before love, and business before pleasure!"  
Em D  
"Yes my queen, I am your humble servant!"  
F#   
Lysa drudged proudly, with Kelsian behind   
  
Am D7  
Together they traveled, toward new adventures_

_  G                               D_

_To face new challenges, to battle beasts and kings_

_ F# Bm  
Then they all went home, cause' they needed pumpkins..._

"Then- Huh?  Pumpkins?  I don't remember the song ending like that..."  Devin said, confused.  
  
"Yes...Pumpkins, I love pumpkins!  Orange, big, round…  All young couples love pumpkins!"  Imoen giggled.  
  
"Eh?  Isn't the song suppose to finish in a more coherent way, Imoen?"  
  
"Pumpkins, pumpkins, pumpkins!!"  Imoen said, Ignoring Devin's bewildered expression. "Heh, it _even _sounds better!" 

With their song now disarranged, both of them started to laugh out loud. This was one of their more joyful times together, since the countless misfortunes and battles they'd endured.  This moment, this beatitude, this was just like Candlekeep…

As their laughter subsided into chuckles and finally into silence, Imoen and Devin continued to stare at each other.  Their gazes locked on one another.  For a long time, they did not move. Unable to think of anything to say or do in this awkward situation.  But slowly and surely, their faces moved toward each other until they were just inches apart.  Imoen was very anxious at this point.  However, she could not subdue her feelings of rapture any longer.  Sighing, she leaned closer to kiss Devin passionately.  Devin, surprised at Imoen's intensity and willingness to throw herself into his arms, was taken aback at first.  When the kiss broke, his breathing quickened.  "Woa…" Was all he could come up with in response.  

Imoen giggled.  "Ya like that?"  She cooed.  "There's more…"  She kissed him even more ardently this time, her arms curling around his neck.  

When their lips finally parted, Devin was on the verge of tears.  Imoen was perplexed at this unexpected reaction.  "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Immy I… I was so lonely without you.  And I'd been so ashamed… of loving you.  The taint, our father-"

"Shhh.  It doesn't matter anymore.  It's just us now."  She pulled Devin close to her breasts as she stroked his auburn locks gently.  Then she pulled his head back up to stare at him, at his green emerald orbs, confounded with anguish and sorrow but at the same time holding something else.  It was happiness.  

Both of them quickly began to undress themselves.  The exigency and the longing for coalescence made the process of undressing a tedious and difficult labor.  When their clothes were finally off, they embraced so impassionedly that nothing could have separated them at that instant. 

Devin kissed Imoen's cheeks, tasting the salt from her tears of joy.  Then he kissed her forehead, her nose and proceeded down to her neck.  Imoen could feel his beard tickling her as he traced his mouth throughout various parts of her anatomy.  It was sending chills all through her.  She tingled with blissful contentment.

He touched her everywhere without losing the warmth produced from their loving making, lingering at all the places he knew well, and all the places that had been hidden from him.  Finally, his fingers decided to rest on the swell of her hips while his hand lay in the hollow under her arm.  He kissed her lips then, clumsily, but fervently.  Imoen shivered as she yearned to press hard against the man who was once her childhood friend, her half-brother, and now her lover.  She held her hand out to touch Devin's face, to gentle him, and reassure him that she wanted this just as vehemently as he.  When their hands locked, they saw the rings glow more intensely, blanketing them in an aura of warmth.

As they shared breath, and whispered to one another words of endearment from time to time, Imoen could only compare this to a kind of joyous, almost drunken madness.  Their arms were locked around each other and their faces pressed against each other.  In the heat of their reciprocation, nothing could be heard, aside from the rustle of the wind and the urgent hiss of their breathing.

Devin's POV:

Devin awoke groggy.  The sky was scarlet red, a sign of early dawn.  He touched the grass, wet from the morning dew.  Though his surroundings were still obscured by partial darkness, the air was clean and crisp and sparrows were already chirping their morning symphony.  Devin knew it was a start of a good day.  But yesterday seemed like a reverie to him.  Such an effusion of emotions was displayed that evening, he'd surely thought it was a dream.  But now fully awake, Devin realized the still sleeping Imoen was lying naked beside him.  It made him feel more relieved than ever of reality.

He watched her sleep, serene and relaxed.  She had been left drained and fatigued, obviously from all the attentive care she'd provided him in the previous week.  She was not about to wake up just yet.  He, however, had an urge to ambush her with one of his old pranks, but he thought better of it.  The last major mischief he had pulled on her was in Candlekeep during their teen years.  He vividly remembered the consequences.

Devin had discovered Imoen still sleeping that distant morning.  Weeks before, she had received praise for her excellent marksmanship at archery practice.  He, on the other hand, had stank.  To take advantage of that, she had persuaded Devin to accept a one on one archery match where the winner would have the rest of the loser's allowance for the month.  Of course, being the stubborn boy that he was, Devin had to accept the challenge and, naturally, he lost.  What was worse however, was her insistent attitude that she was better at archery and always will be.  That facetious teasing really got on Devin's last nerves.  He thought for a suitable revenge ever since.  Hence, finding Imoen sleeping that morning was the perfect opportunity to get back at her.  He had collected numerous bugs the days before.  His jar contained all kinds of creepy crawlies including roaches, spiders and worse.  He had moved discreetly to her bed side, trying his best not to wake her.  When he was sure she wouldn't stir, he began to periodically free his bugs.  He placed some gently on Imoen's toes, then moved to her arm, and finally placed some on her face and even on her hair.  Now, Imoen was a sound sleeper, but no sane person would be able to ignore such extreme discomfort.  She woke up abruptly, and without even looking around she knew what was on her, tickling her, biting her. 

"AHHH BUGS!! I HATE BUGS!!!" She screamed then, all the while sweeping and scrabbling at the tiny creatures on her delicate skin.

Her reaction was so satisfying that Devin convulsed into a fit of hysterical laughter.

But the deathly glare Imoen shot at him told him of the imminent danger.  Punishment was inevitable, but still he dashed out of her room as fast as he could.

Devin was panting in the open fields as he tried to escape, with an enraged Imoen pursuing close behind, shouting all sorts of curses and obscenities. 

"I'LL KILL YOU DEVIN!!!" Imoen screamed.

"Gotta catch me first!  Haha." Devin shot back.

All his life, Devin had known he couldn't outrun the more lissome Imoen.  He lost his footing and almost fell thinking about that.  Two quick hands tackled him as he fell to the ground.  

"Oouch!  He- Hey!"  

"Oh ya in for it, I swear!" Imoen growled.  Her thighs were latched firmly onto Devin's 

pelvis as she straddled  him, her hands jerked the collar of his shirt.  No struggle would free him now.

"Help me!  Somebody!"  Devin shouted for help, but to no avail.  

"Nobody's gonna hear you, Pigsbreath."  Imoen said while leering at him.  

"Ah oh." Devin squeaked.

Imoen began to pinch and punch him.  Devin tried to block with his hands, but it was futile.  Nothing could stop a furious Imoen from seeking her own revenge.  In that morning, the only sound heard from miles away was Devin's wails of despair.

When it was all over, Devin received a pair of black eyes, a bloody nose, and numerous bruises, all thanks to his ingenious prank.

Devin couldn't help but smile after reminiscing about that particular event.  Pulling a major prank on Imoen now would be unwise indeed, especially with her at the peak of the arcane arts.  That thought made him shudder.  He stared down at Imoen, who had turned over to a side position.  Her eyes remained shut. 

Devin revered both Imoen's beauty and sweet demeanor.  During their times in Candlekeep, from childhood up to adolescence, they had caused so much trouble.  Together, they fought, cried and laughed.  And in due time, his sibling-like affection for her turned into sincere feelings of adoration.  The bond they developed progressed, until they complemented each other like sugar and spice.  They were inseparable, needing each other's company like they needed air and water.  When they were separated, it was terrible hardship for the both of them.  Nevertheless, together they survived through the horror of the Abyss, the Hells, and worse.  But now with their divine lineage severed, and all their past ordeals behind them, it was finally time to mend the wounds they had suffered.

Cautiously, Devin slid down until he was next to Imoen.  He stared at the curves of her body, at her cheek that glowed in the nascent sunlight.  He let his hand fall across her waist then moved forward until his chest touched her back.  Her reddish pink hair now made contact with his face.  He could smell her natural, fragrant scent.  It was a pleasant aroma that could only be distinguished as Imoen's.  But Devin didn't want to breathe too hard, fearing he might awaken her from slumber and break this achingly satisfying moment.  

"Hmmmm…what's that thing?  Hey!  Were you trying to take me in my sleep?"  Imoen said all of a sudden, completely breaking Devin's train of thoughts.  He was more nervous than surprised at the accusation.

"Huh!?  No! I…  It's morning I can't help it!" Devin blushed furiously, his dignity somewhat wounded and his attempt for an explanation was quite lame.

"Hehe.  Yea, sure.  I know I'm too cute to resist and all, but did you have to take advantage of me while I'm sleeping?"  Imoen said through sporadic giggles.  Her teasing was evident now.

"Umm uh.  Anyways, it's morning, so shall we get going?  Candlekeep shouldn't be too far off now, since we've been traveling for days…" Devin said, eager to change the subject.

"Oh alright.  But we have to get dressed first.  Or do you wanna freak out our friends there?"  She snickered.

"Ah yeah, let's do that…"  Devin blushed again.

They dressed up quickly, collected their provisions, and prepared to resume their journey.

"Well, do you even know which direction it is?  I mean, it's been awhile."  Imoen said while smirking.

"You don't think I know the way to our sanctuary?  Our hometown?  Our headquarters of mischief?  Trust me Immy, I can find it with my eyes closed."

"Uhh, yeah right.  Fine, Mr. I-know-where-I'm-going, you lead the way then."

"I sure will!  And umm, Immy?"

"Yep?"

"Can I hold your hand?  I really like doing that."  

She could only smile at that request.  She offered her hand up to Devin, granting her approval.  Devin took the hand and kissed the back of it.  Together they walked, hand in hand, on the road to Candlekeep, their rings glowing with that delightfully warm radiance to provide light in the still dim morning. 

**THE END**

*Author's Note: Much thanks to Artanisk, who had written the original song that Devin and Imoen sang in this chapter.  Though I did tamper with it a bit.  ^_^


End file.
